When God Comes
by Sigery97
Summary: During Aizen's trial, he speaks of his master, his god. The Soul Society thinks of it as nonsense, until Aizen's master shows up with his Arrancars and his pet. This time the Soul Society might not survive and the 5 worlds will never be the same. YAOI! Violence! WAR! OCC characters!
1. Prologue

"Any last words Sousuke Aizen?" the voice boomed.

The brown haired male wrapped in tight black leather bands chuckled. He looked at the judging males and females around him. "Yes. Be wary of my master. He's the real villain here; he is the one who told me to do as I did. My master still hides in your ranks, unseen by you." Aizen explained.

"Nonsense!" the voices all boomed.

Aizen closed his eyes and chuckled. "You shall be sorry for those words soon enough. When my master strikes and you all suffer, do not blame me." He stated.

Everyone assumed Aizen was lying and his sentence was increased. He was locked away in the lowest level of the prison, the eighth level, the Muken. No one knew he spoke the truth.

"My lord?" a voice spoke.

"Quiet. I am busy." Another voice snapped.

"I'm sorry my Lord. Your pet spoke of you but the Soul Society casted it away as lies." The first voice replied.

"I will punish him later, thank you for the information." The second voice responded.

"…My lord, I will miss you. Must you leave?" the first voice asked, whining.

"I must leave, I will grow stronger this way. You, my dear will standby, wait for my orders." The second voice demanded.

"…Yes my lord."

"Also, stop calling me that. It's getting annoying!"

"Sorry…my lord"

"I will see you later…dear, don't get hurt while I'm gone. You are my most trusted advisor and I love you dearly."

"Fuck, I'm blushing. You are too kind, do I get a kiss before you leave?"

"Nope. Good bye."

Then the room was filled with silence as the God of a man left the room. "I love you too Aibou." The first voice muttered sadly.

**I hope this peaked some interest. This is the simple prologue of a hopefully very interesting story.**

**Who do you think Aizen's master is? Who is the dear advisor?**

**Sorry about the shitty title**

**Oh and the 5 worlds: World of the Living, Soul Society, Hueco Mundo, Hell, and the Royal Realm**

**Please review so I know if anyone is interested in the story.**


	2. Chapter 1: Arrancars Get a New Leader

It had been a little more than two years since the Winter War was won. Ichigo Kurosaki lost his powers at the end of the war. Now he regained them after a troubling battle with a class of powerful humans called the Fullbringers. The Soul Society welcomed Ichigo back with open arms, as he was their savior from Aizen and the Winter War. Ichigo was happy to see a few of the Vizards replaced the missing captains.

None of the Shinigami would have expected what happened next, what happened only days after Ichigo's powers returned. The Arrancars appeared in the Soul Society. Some of them were familiar to the Shinigami while others were new. The Soul Society wasn't ready to be invaded but quickly prepared to fight the enemy.

-

Grimmjow looked over his shoulder at the rest of the army. Ulquiorra stood to the side with Nnoitra and Harribel. Their fraccion all stood with them. Starrk was half asleep as he spoke to the younger Arrancars since this was their first real battle. Nel was covering all the bases the half asleep Arrancar didn't see too.

The bluenet looked over at their new leader, an albino with golden eyes floating in obsidian background and long snow colored hair shaggily falling back his back. He had no hole or mask to speak of. Their leader wore loose white pants and a bloodstained white vest that didn't cover his muscular but lithe form. He was talking to Gin at the moment. They were in the Soul Society but hadn't got to the Seireitei, waiting for the Shinigami to come to them.  
"Shiro-sama, they are here." Ulquiorra stated.

The albino, Shiro turned to look at the sky where some captains appeared with a small army of Shinigami. Ichigo stood near the captains. Shiro grinned as he walked forward. "Shinigami, why hello~" he purred.

The Arrancars filed in behind him. Shiro looked over the captains, remembering what he could about each of them and matching his Arrancars accordingly. "Why are you here?" Toshiro Hitsugaya growled.

"Aizen failed and got so many of my brethren killed, so I bought them back… we decided to destroy the Soul Society for what they did." Shiro replied.

The albino looked at the other captains. Byakuya Kuchiki stood with his lieutenant, Renji Abarai. Shinji Hirako had his arms crossed as he looked over them. Zaraki Kenpachi was there with his little pink haired 'daughter' on his shoulder. Jushiro Ukitake and Shunsui Kyoraku stood together. He knew most of the other captains were probably protecting the prison, so they weren't be able to break Aizen out, like they wanted to. "I will take Kurosaki…go," he demanded.

Ulquiorra locked blades with Byakuya while Grimmjow went after Shinji. Harribel pulled Hitsugaya into battle. Nnoitra was happily fighting Kenpachi. Starrk was standing to the side, now more alert as he watched the new Arrancars fight the seatless Shinigami. He was ready to protect them if need be. Nel was fighting both Ukitake and Shunsui with ease, Gin backing her up. The fraccions were helping the young Arrancars fight.

Shiro chuckled before slamming his blade into Ichigo Kurosaki's. "How are you Ichigo? I can feel you have grown stronger over the last two years, as expected." Shiro purred through his blade to Ichigo.

"Shut it Shiro. They will not know who I am until it is time. Now fight me for real or I will crush you!" Ichigo replied.

"For real? As you wish my lord." Shiro chuckled as he clashed his blade against Ichigo's. He hopped back, golden eyes sparkling. "Murder…Hellbender."

All of the Espada froze, all having the same thought. "What the fuck is he doing?"

A cloud exploded around him from his sword. When the smoke cleared, Shiro was changed. His white locks were streaked with red. His pale skin was splattered with blood. His white clothing was replaced with a simple pair of skin tight, black pants. His golden eyes were tinted red. His teeth were sharpened. Blood seemed to be dripping from his skin and hair as he stood. "Let thy blood fall, splattering across the once clean and pure floor. Let thy blood feed my thirsty soul as I devour thy heart, body, mind, and soul." Shiro purred.

Ichigo couldn't help but shiver. He bought up his sword to block the fast albino who came at him. Shiro chuckled; using his quicker reflexes to get behind the oranget and slashed his clawed hand over Ichigo's back, relishing the blood splattered.

The albino jumped back when a spiked Zanpakto came at him. Shiro looked at Renji as he called his sword back which locked back in place. Ichigo shakily flashed to Renji's side, the claw markings were deeper than they looked and the blood was spilling down his back and coating his black uniform. "I had almost forgotten you Renji Abarai. I apologize. You and Ichigo should fight me together." Shiro purred, licking the blood from his claws. "It's only fair since he's a bit weak and unsteady after a long time without fighting like this." Shiro added.

Renji narrowed his eyes at the albino who continued to smirk and lick up the blood on his claws. "I wonder what you taste like... Ichigo is delicious." Shiro purred.

Renji looked put off but shook his head and scowled. "Roar, Zabimaru," he called, throwing the sword's blade forward. Shiro narrowed his eyes and disappeared from sight. Renji stiffened as a hand was thrust through his stomach. Shiro chuckled in Renji's ear. "Shall I taste it?" he purred.

Renji jerked away from the albino. Shiro took Zabimaru from Renji's hand before tossing the Shinigami away. He raised his claw to his mouth, sucking on his fingers. "Good but Ichigo is still the best." he stated absentmindedly.

Ichigo leapt at Shiro, crashing his sword to Shiro's clawed hand. "Are you fucking insane?!" he screeched.

"Did I hurt you badly? Guess you will have to punish me. C'mon Ichigo...show me your real power!" Shiro demanded.  
Ichigo scowled before bringing his sword back and slashing Shiro's hand. The albino chuckled, healing the wound. Then he moved back. Ichigo tried to follow but Shiro swung his claws and Ichigo dodged. Then Ichigo's eyes went wide as he barely dodged a cero. He wasn't watching Shiro carefully enough.

Ichigo's back met a wall as a pale clawed hand held his throat roughly. The hand kept him from breathing as he pressed further against the wall. The oranget could feel his vision going blurry as he leaned against the wall.

Shiro leaned over and kissed Ichigo softly. "I love you my dear." he teased before Ichigo's vision dipped out and everything went black.

**Oops...Ichigo went out like a light**

**Okay is anyone confused yet xD My point is to fuck with you for a bit before giving you some answers so...xD**

**I FINALLY gave Hel an ablility xD For a while, he was just a Zanpakto but now he finally has power behind himself...and a lot of blood**

**Anyway, please review...so I feel inspired to write more xD**


	3. Chapter 2: Jail Break Unexpected Ally

Shiro put down the oranget, leaning him against the wall and glanced at Renji who was bleeding on the ground. "Finish them, we have more work to do!" Shiro called.

The Arrancars did as they were told and the Shinigami were wiped out. Most of them were simply injured or knocked unconscious, very few were killed. Shiro and his Arrancars took their leave, going to the prison to fight the remaining captains and most of the Shinigami forces.

Grimmjow released his reiatsu, crushing most of the weaker Shinigami. The other Arrancars attacked the captains and remaining Shinigami. Shiro headed into the prison with Gin trailing after him like a puppy.

They walked into the prison. Shiro just crushed anyone who tried to stop them with his reiatsu and if they were strong enough to push through then he just cut them down where they shook. The prisoners in their cells stared in horror as Shiro walked by.

They went down to the Muken. Shiro waited for Gin to undo the kido locks before they entered. Aizen was in a chair, still covered with the black reiatsu sealing bands all over his body. Shiro grinned before going over to Aizen. He slashed the bands, not caring if he caught Aizen's skin underneath. Aizen blinked, staring at Shiro and Gin. "How long have I been here?" was Aizen's first question.

"About two years. We needed time to prepare the next step in the plan. Prison couldn't have been too bad, right?" Shiro replied.

"It could have been worse, I gladly took the time for our lord. He is well, I hope." Aizen stated.

"Fine, a bit weak at the moment but he will grow out of it." Shiro responded.

Aizen nodded. Shiro finished slicing up the bands. Gin went to Aizen's side and helped the brown haired Shinigami stand. Aizen was a bit unsteady on his feet from sitting for so long. "We should head out now. We will talk more after we return and you rest for a bit." the albino stated.

Aizen nodded. He pulled away from Gin, standing on his own again. Shiro guided them out of the prison. The Arrancars were still locked in battle with the captains of the Soul Society. Shiro tapped the air, opening a Garganta. Then he raised his fingers to his mouth and whistled.

The Arrancars all stopped for a moment, escaping their opponents. Then they all sonidoed down and into the portal. Shiro waved them through. After everyone was in, he laughed and waved at the captains. "Nice doing business with you!" he chirped before jumping in and closing the Garganta behind himself.

Everyone exited into the main hall of Los Noches. Grimmjow looked to Shiro. "Why didn't we take Kurosaki? We need him don't we?" he snapped.

Shiro chuckled. "Yeah but we can wait till later before we take him. Let the Shinigami think they are saved for now." he replied, ruffling Grimmjow's hair with another laugh.

"Gin, watch Aizen and make sure he doesn't die randomly." Shiro requested. Gin bowed to him before guiding Aizen away. Shiro turned to look at the Arrancars. "Okay, I'm going out for a little bit to check on some stuff. Don't kill anyone and stay in Hueco Mundo, other than that be good." Shiro added with a soft snicker. Then he opened another Garganta and left.

Grimmjow sighed, rolling his eyes. Aizen treated them all like they were little soldiers, useless and easily replaced but Shiro treated them like children or siblings. To Shiro, all the Arrancars were a part of his family; he loved all of them and would protect them at the cost of his life. He was more of a friend or parent figure than a leader to them, and they liked it better that way.

Kisuke Urahara was in his little shop in Karakura town, sipping on his tea. Ichigo had gone to visit the Soul Society and he didn't have anything to do at the moment. It was quiet. Well _was _quiet till the front door flew open. The blonde looked up to the albino walking in like he owned the place. "Ah, Shiro-san, welcome." Urahara smiled at the albino as he set his tea down and stood.

"Are you done?" Shiro asked.

"What do you mean?" Urahara asked innocently.

"You were given a job two years ago. Is it complete?" Shiro growled.

"Hmmmm..." Urahara hummed, not answering.

"ANSWER MY FUCKING QUESTION!" Shiro snapped.

"It's all finished. Now we just need the key and we are all ready" Urahara replied with a chuckle. "No need to blow a fuse." he added.

Shiro growled at him, crossing his arms. "Ass." he stated before turning to leave. "We will probably be ready to stand against the Soul Society for the last time in a month. Maybe a little shorter, maybe a bit longer." he added.

"Just keep me updated Shiro-san." Urahara stated, sipping his tea again as Shiro left.

Ichigo jolted up. "Ichigo-san, please lay back down." the 4th squad member stated, gently pushing him down.

"What happened?" Ichigo demanded.

"You got knocked out by that white guy. And the Arrancars successfully broke Aizen out." a voice stated. Ichigo looked over at Rukia. She had a few bruises and scratches but was mostly unharmed.

"Shit!" Ichigo cursed, but didn't try to sit up. The 4th squad member left them to talk.

"Surprisingly, no one was too seriously injured and it seems like there wasn't any deaths, but they are still checking that." another voice stated.

Ichigo looked over at Renji who laying in another bed in the room. There was no longer a hole in his stomach and he looked fine now. "That's good I guess. But why would they do that? If they could injure so many, why didn't they try to kill anyone?" Ichigo asked.

"Maybe because their main mission was to break out Aizen, keeping the Shinigami busy was the secondary." Rukia shrugged.

"But if they are waging war, wouldn't it make sense to kill some of their enemies before the war began?" Ichigo asked.

"I don't know Ichigo." Rukia sighed.

"They probably think they are so powerful they don't need that advantage or something." Renji suggested.

"Still...it's a bit unnerving." Ichigo mumbled.

The other Shinigami both nodded. They held a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Rukia broke it. "You two fought that white guy, their new leader... how powerful was he? Was he stronger than Aizen?"

"He was strong and powerful. But he seemed like he was playing with us, not really trying so I don't know for sure." Ichigo replied and Renji nodded in agreement.

Ichigo slowly lifted his hand to touch the light indents in his skin on his neck, they hadn't been cut but the skin was thin and kind of dark purplish black. "You okay, Ichigo?" Rukia asked.

"Yeah." Ichigo responded, moving his hand back to the blanket.

**This was fun to write xD**

**I was going to poke fun at Aizen, at least more than the very small bit I did...but I decided we will do that later...when their lord arrives at the scene or something *evil laugh***

**And what the hell Urahara?! Working with Shiro and the Arrancars? Where did THAT come from? xD**

**Also...Ichigo's being weird...at least I think he's acting weird...anyone else?**

**Finally thought... Shiro is awesome xD He ruffled Grimmjow's hair and didn't get killed xD I love that part, agree?**

**Please review, it helps inspires me to write more, thanks**


	4. Chapter 3: Hidden Under A Cloak

_A scream ripped through the air. "It hurts! It hurts!" a young voice screamed._

_"Shhhh, it's going to be okay young lord." another voice stated, trying to comfort the child in pain._

_The brown haired male crouched there, next to the crying child. The child curled closer to himself. The older male didn't know what to do, how to help the young child. The child screamed once before going silent, still crying at the harsh pain._

_Cool brown eyes saw the blood oozing from the child, following the trail to a bloody figure. The new figure was almost all white except for the bright red that was splashed all over its pale white skin and snow colored hair. The pale figure was male and about the same size and shape as the young whimpering child, their facial features were near identical. He looked back at the young lord who was still whimpering._

_"Sou-san? What's that?" the young lord asked, sitting up a bit and pointing at the bloodstained male._

_"He is the rest of your soul. You soul grew too big and powerful so it split in two. He is the rest of you." the brown haired male, 'Sou-san' explained. The young lord nodded very slowly. He didn't completely understand, only about 7. Then the young lord stiffened and screamed, screwing his eyes shut and shaking his head nervously._

_'Sou-san' looked over at the white male on the ground. He gasped softly when he saw the eyes. The eyes were a bright, sparkling golden color surrounded by an inky sea of dark obsidian background, the eyes of a Hollow. The pale Hollow eyed creature shrunk back at the scream, looking down and shifting oddly._

_Then the white creature sprung, landing next to the young lord. He wasn't a normal Hollow-like creature, he crouched and nuzzled the young lord gently and lovingly. The nervous lord calmed down, no longer crying or whimpering or shaking. The child wrapped his arms around the Hollow eyed creature's neck, hugging him. The newly born creature blinked before copying the motion and hugging back._

_The brown haired male just watched. Eventually the pair fell asleep, both having the bodies of child but not before the young lord named the other half of his soul. "Shiro..." the brown haired male chuckled. It fit the Hollow eyed creature perfectly, since it meant white and the male was almost pure white._

Aizen sat up, blinking. He sighed. He had been dreaming of memories a lot lately. He glanced at the side table where Gin had left him lunch. He pushed the covers away from himself as he got up from the bed. He was feeling much better after some rest. His reiatsu was steady and under wraps. His headache was gone. His stomach was no longer nauseous. He could stand easily again. He was also wearing clean, fresh clothes. They were much like his old clothes he wore in Las Noches.

He left his room. He was surprised at the feeling of Las Noches now. When he ruled it, it was cold and nerve-wrecking but now it was warmer and more free feeling. It was odd and kind of nice. "Aren't you supposed to be resting?" a voice growled.

Aizen turned to Grimmjow who was scowling at him. "Yes but-"

"Then go to your room and rest." The bluenet snapped.

Aizen opened his mouth to argue but another cut him off. "Grimmjow is right Sousuke… go to your room, eat, and go back to sleep. I will send Szayel in to check your condition later." Shiro commanded. Aizen nodded, bowing his head in respect to the albino. Shiro simply shooed him back to his room.

Mayuri was in his lab, typing some coding into his computer. He just finished some experimenting and was putting the data in his computer. He heard a noise from another room. Narrowing his eyes, the scientist got up.

He quickly realized someone was in the room where he created a machine to open a Garganta. He entered the room and blinked at the person there wearing a dark purple cloak. He didn't get time to speak or attack or even grin at the possible thought of a new experiment. There was already a knife burrowed in his stomach and another in his chest where his heart should have laid.

He tried to get up but he was quickly pinned with more knives to the floor. Even for an evil genius, he was now nervous. He couldn't hide the surprise when he saw who was walking towards him, despite the dark cloak hood that hid most of his attacker's face. "You should have stayed put Mayuri" The other chuckled.

The cloaked figure drew a kanata and bought it down, slicing Mayuri's eyes, then his throat, and then two stabs, one to each lung. "I can't have the Soul Society going to Hueco Mundo. Not yet at least. A captain dead is good for our cause." The figure explained. Then the Kanata was replaced in its stealth before turned back to the machine. He raised his hand and fired a cero, destroying the machine.

"We need to destroy them before they get any stronger!" Soi-fon snapped.

"We can't just enter Hueco Mundo. We need someone that can open a Garganta." Shinji stated.

"Can't any of your Vizards do it?" Toshiro asked.

"None of us can." Shinji replied.

"Mayuri opened one last time." Byakuya put in.

"Where is he anyway?" Shinji asked.

"He should be here…" Soi-fon stated.

"Probably dabbling with his work or something." Kensei snorted.

The door to the meeting door flew open before anyone else could speak. "Captain Kurotsuchi is dead!" the unseated Shinigami gasped.

"What?" the captains all called. A load of mutters filled the room. Yamamoto bought his cane down and the room filled with silence. He nodded for the Shinigami to speak.

"Captain Kurotsuchi is dead. While his body is missing, there are pictures posted all around the barracks of him dead as well as blood in one of the rooms, his blood where he was killed." The Shinigami explained. He paused before gasping softly. He pulled a note from his pocket. "This was found as well."

_Shinigami,_

_How nice to see you all again. I have waited long enough, I have set all my plans in motion; it is time for your destruction. I vowed revenge on the people who destroyed all that was dear to me and now I will have it. I have already killed one of your captains, poor Mayuri Kurotsuchi. He happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time and I had no choice but to kill him. One captain dead is all the better for my plans. Anyone of you could be next._

_But on to the real point of this note, more of a letter at the length. I will give you a chance to figure out who I am, if you figure it out then I will give up, I will let go of my need for revenge and I will disappear with my Arrancars, never to return. Not many of you are old enough to remember me, but I meet many of you. But the longer you take to figure it out or the more wrong guesses, the more captains and vice captains and nobles and such die. Be swift and correct or face death._

**Oh no Dx**

**Evil villian letters xD Got to love them**

**Anyway, who do you like our REAL villian is?**

**Please review, thanks (seriously, the last chapter got a patheic amount and if that's not fixed then I will not update, got it?)**


	5. Chapter 4: More and More Questions!

"Shiro-sa…oh, oops…didn't mean to interrupt." The silver haired male stated from the doorway.

The albino half glared, pulling the blanket to cover his sleeping companion. "I will be out in a minute…now out," Shiro growled.

Gin tried not to laugh as he bowed and left the room. Shiro muttered a few pronfanties as he got up from the bed. "Where are you going?" his half asleep lover yawned.

"I have to run the place remember? You can go back to sleep…but I would get home soon." Shiro purred, kissing the other's head. "I love you."

"I know, I love you too."

Shiro kissed his lover once more before getting dressed and leaving the room. Gin was grinning when he came out. "Not a word Gin, or I will have you silenced." Shiro growled.

Gin put his hands up in surrender. "…Szayel told me to come find you, the work is done." Gin stated.

Shiro smiled. "Excellent." The albino chirped. He put his hands in the pockets of his loose black hoodie he liked to wear around Las Noches. "I will be there after I grab something to eat. And probably grab something for" he nodded at the door.

"Of course, I will tell Szayel." Gin bowed his head and then walked off. Shiro chuckled before heading off to the kitchen for something to fill his empty stomach.

Ichigo laid on his bed. His eyes were closed. The Soul Society refused to involve him in this war; not after he lost his powers last time and nearly died many times fighting for their cause. They claimed they would request him if they really needed it but they took his badge from him and kicked him out to the Human world. Ichigo was furious that the Shinigami were refusing his help, and just after he got his powers back.

He opened his eyes, looking outside. It was really peaceful in Karakura Town, after the Winter War it had always been peaceful. Ichigo hadn't seen Hollows at all since he got his powers back again. He wanted to assume it was because of Ishida and Chad hunting them, along with Shinigami representatives but he saw nothing to prove this theory.

He assumed the worst that maybe the Arrancars were keeping all the Hollows in Hueco Mundo, building up their army. His eyes fell shut. He tried not to think about it anymore. And without anymore thoughts, he drifted to sleep.

_"H-how the fuck are you still here!?" Ichigo screamed. He was in his inner world, Zangetsu and Tensa were gone like he knew they would be. But his Hollow was still here and was at the moment standing in front of him with a smirk. "Aren't you a part of Zangetsu or something?" Ichigo snapped._

_"I lied about that. Actually about everything. Besides Zangetsu still lives, just sleeping now." The Hollow stated. "I came to your mind to force you to be stronger. My Lord is very interested in you so I helped you develop to a level he would like." The albino chuckled._

_Ichigo stared, trying to understand. "What are you then!" he snapped._

_"Still a Hollow of sorts, just not your Hollow," The albino replied._

_Ichigo stared before his face curled into a furious scowl. "SHUT UP!"_

_"When the time comes, you shall know what I mean." The albino stated before he faded and Ichigo's eyes went wide. He tried to run forward to grab the albino to question him but those golden eyes held him to the spot. Those eerie eyes were the last thing to disappear and they left Ichigo breathless and fearing of what he knew would come._

Shiro sat in one of the spinning lab chairs. He was munching rather loudly on some chips which seemed to annoy Szayel quite a bit, which only made it more fun for Shiro. "Wake him up." Shiro huffed.

"Give me another minute." Szayel snapped. Shiro huffed. Szayel finished fixing their patient but hadn't gotten him ready to wake yet. Shiro had been here for almost 15 minutes already, waiting.

"Now we are ready." The pink haired male stated.

Shiro nodded. He looked at the navy blue haired male on the table. He had a blanket around his waist. The albino couldn't help but notice without the odd attachments, hat, and face-paint that the ex-scientist looked kind of cute. The albino jumped at the crack something made, whatever the thing that would awaken the Shinigami was.

Golden eyes blinked open groggily. Shiro set his chips down and stood. "Welcome back." He smiled.

"…What happened?" the Shinigami asked warily.

"You were killed. But we bought you back. It seems your memories disappeared after being dead for a bit. Hopefully they return soon." The albino explained, hiding a smile.

It had been a month since the Arrancars last attacked, almost a month since Mayuri's death and about 2 weeks since Kisuke Urahara was appointed captain of the 12th division. Urahara only agreed after Yoruichi and Tessai agreed, and promised to take good care of his shop.

The Soul Society could only hope the Arrancars killed each other or something of the like. They planned and readied for a war they hoped they wouldn't have to fight. After a simple, short battle they knew the Arrancars were stronger and their new 'leader' seemed stronger than Aizen was, and only because of Ichigo and Urahara did they defeat him.

To their surprise, a single Arrancar tried to attack them. She had been sneaking into the 10th division, probably to kill the captain there. She was pretty easily captured and contained in a room to be interrogated.

The woman was busty; enough to rival Yoruichi or Matsumoto with light green hair that fell in light waves down a bit pass her shoulders. Her eyes were a light hazel and she had a pink marking over her nose and leading up to her cracked ram skull mask that sat on her head. She wore a short white skirt and a tight white half shirt that only covered part of her large bust. She refused to talk, and when she did, she had a light childish lisp.

Finally the Soul Society broke her down with enough torture and words spilled from her mouth. "We are spilt, at a civil war! Aizen and Shiro are fighting and our forces are spilt, supporting one or the other. We can't continue the war till a leader is chosen, which ever survives our civil war."

The Soul Society quickly prepared to charge the Arrancars, destroy them when they fought among themselves. They didn't realize the information was false, her capture was planned. They were walking into a trap.

***dramatic music***

**Yes. Mayuri is kind of sexy without the face-paint and hat and stuff. Tee hee xD So anyway, he is back, but on the Arrancar side, memoryless and kind of personalityless.**

**Next point, I have a small contest for you guys... Answer all of the following questions correctly and I will give you a free-for-all request. Whatever you want, any fandom or OCs you want. But you have to be the first to get ALL of them correct (And before I post the next chapter). I will PM you to tell you if you are right or not on each question Via, you are no allowed to do this contest since you probably do the answers since you have seen my notes to the story xD and was with me when I came up with the idea and stuff...anyway, to the questions**

**who do you guys think is Shiro's lover? Who is the leader of the Arrancars? (hint: NOT Shiro or Aizen) What is Ichigo's role in all of this? (Because he DID have Shiro living inside of him, prepping him for something) Lastly, are their any other traitors in the Soul Society you think? (Besides Urahara) Who do you think they might be? Name at least one, bonus for more**

**Anyway, please review, thanks, love you guys**


	6. Author's Note

**No this isn't an update. You guys don't deserve one**

**I am done. DONE with this shit. Lots of people read my stories but only a very small fraction of those people take a minute to review so I'm DONE! I am not posting anymore chapters or stories because YOU PEOPLE WHO CAN'T SPARE A SECOND TO SAY SOMETHING NICE OR SOMETHING TO HELP ME BECOME A BETTER WRITER. If you like my stories then tell me that if you don't then tell me and I will try to make something more akeen to your likes. I'm taking a long break from fanfiction, I just don't want to deal with anymore, getting upset because few people take even a second to review. I don't care if it's as simple as update or good chapter. So bye for a while I guess**

* * *

**Edit: This is my apology thing and me trying to explain...and probably failing. So bare with me and read all the way through before you comment again or judge. No pity or mean comments, thanks**

**First off, I would like to- actually make that NEED to apologize for me being a total bitch and acting liked a spoiled brat and whining and such. I'm sorry for my mean words, they were rude, and kind of sudden. I probably hurt quite a few of you and angered some more. I can't say how sorry I am for what I said, words can't express it. (Man this sounds insincere and cheesy. Again, hear me out with my stupidity and probably ranting included) I could have said it much nicer than I did. So I'm sorry.**

**Now to try and explain what happened that made this happen. The whole review thing isn't my big problem (It does play a part but I will explain that later...) I am normally easy-going, and shrug off my problems. But things like school, friend drama, emotional things, stress in general, hell books ending, etc all give me some sort of build up even if I shrug it off. The emotions just steam and boil and stuff, more and more emotions pouring it as I continue to have small little problems. Sometimes some of the emotions drain out, over time or after some stress reliever and stuff. Anyway, I just got furious about my 'lack of reviews'. (I know I have lots but bare with me, please)**

**In my fury, I did the what a lot of people do, I wrote something nasty to calm myself. But then I did some unthinkable and posted it on the internet, on my page and then a bunch of my stories. I said things I should have but I was pissed off and upset and I wanted some relief. I know what a lot of you are thinking. "Wow, what a bitch!" I will admit it, I acted like a bitch and I deserve your anger. But I'm human and we get mad and we do nasty things. But for like the 4th or 5th time, bare with me and let me explain some more. Explaining my issue with this will involve me talking about my childhood a bit, I will try to be brief so I don't either bore or upset you or whatever. I don't know how you will feel about it ^^;**

**I had kind of a bumpy childhood. I have always been different which got me picked on and such. My once nice voices suddenly got spilt personalities and a lot of the times they seemed to be just the other kids too, bullying me and taunting me. It hurt me greatly but I was luckily saved. I found friends and they treated me nice. I loved them and it made me develop this want and kind of need to pleasure people I like. (You are probably wondering what this has to do with anything. Hold on, I'm getting there.) Also from my new friendship, the whole saying "Sticks and stones may break your bones but words will never hurt you" very true for me. Words didn't hurt me anymore, I didn't really care about others thought of me because I had friends to support me.**

**Some years passed, I got into anime and my passion for writing I had as a child came back to me. I started creating ideas and plots to use for my fanfictions. I worked hard on every story, every chapter, every paragraph. My grammar and spelling got better (That's why made me give up as a child). I slowly built up my fanbase, some were shadow readers and of the known I made many friends. My want to pleasure people I liked, meaning my fans demanded me to make sure I had something for everyone to enjoy. I wanted to please you guys, excite you, give you an enjoy plot, one to make you think and imagine with me, something to make your emotions soar and fly but also drop you only to catch you again later, to confuse you, tickle your funny bone, to make you smile even if your life is hard, connect with all of you through my words that made pictures and scenes in your heads. I want the reviews to know if I'm doing that.**

**When there are no reviews (in sight or on a certain chapter or story) those spilt personality voices return and they mock me, telling me that I'm not a good writer because I can't make you feel. They tear down my high expectations I have for each of my stories and chapters.**

**Here is my note on reviews that I didn't know where to put. I do love and expect some reviews. They mean more to me than faves, follows, or views. They tell me what is really liked and disliked since they need at least some thought to type them. Faves and follows are simply clicking a button and done. Views mean actually very little, for all I know every single one of them could have been someone clicking, seeing no of interest and clicking away. It makes sense in my head. Other note on reviews, I see other people, writers and they seem to have lots of reviews, fans and I go green (with envy.) I look at my stories that I see the mass of my reviews on really old stories that I don't really have the time or patience to rewrite or on stories that I simply have no more interest on. (I sometimes write in the spur of a moment, create a story and never touch it again after I'm done with that first type.)**

**Random note to explain myself a bit more. I'm sorry for those of you who are frustrated with me for not finishing stories. I either have ADHD or something similar and have a horrible time to focus for long periods of time plus I have an overactive imagination ****which makes it a bit hard to continue on one thing because I have new ideas and I want to elaborate on my new ideas.**

**Okay final notes, man this thing is long ^^; And I still got some HW to do...Sorry random. Okay, I hope I didn't repeat too much...I wrote most of this out last night on paper while I was supposed to be asleep and then read though my thoughts, typing them up and adding a bit and taking some out as well. I haven't and probably will not proof read this, Homework ^^; And I don't want to bother Via with reading this. UGGG I need to shut up. Ummmm oh yeah, thank you all for your kind (and some less kind) words, notes, and reviews. It's nice to know you all care and they are a lot more of you than I thought ^^; Please no pity A I will kill you if you give me that. Please don't yell at me either, I know I'm a bitch okay. And don't tell me it's fine because it wasn't. Once more sorry for what I did**

**~Sigery97 (a writer who doesn't deserve the love she is given DX)**

**PS. Still on break till I get back into my 'in school' thing and I am ready to take my swings at working on my stories some more.**

**And for making you read this long thing and for the shit I gave you all, I am going to try and do something for you all**

**Kuro: Yup, her break isn't going to be much of a break because she- *kicked rather hard by me* OWWW**

**Me: I didn't tell you my plans so you could just tell them Dx It's going to be a surprise**

**Kuro: Fine. Ugggggg...you kick hard for a girl who sits around on her computer all day**

**Me: Thanks for reading this ^^ Love you all**


	7. Chapter 5: The Hell!

The Soul Society entered Hueco Mundo. They had most of their forces with them, a few captains with their squads stayed behind. Yamamoto led them across the sands. To their surprise, they were meet by a smaller army than theirs but probably equally or stronger than them. "Welcome Shinigami. Miss Nelliel lied, we aren't fighting. Sousuke isn't that stupid. Now we shall get rid of all of you." Their leader, Shiro chuckled with an evil glint in his eyes.

Before the black uniformed army could move, the Hollow and Arrancar army was all around them. "You are a very stupid race… trusting someone from our inside like that, you just hear it and then come almost right away."

"I don't see Ichigo Kurosaki in their ranks," Gin commented.

"Wow, didn't think they were that stupid. None of them could fight Aizen equally and he's weaker than me," the albino crackled. "Not even their all-powerful leader Yamamoto; in fact he is probably the weakest against me."

The Shinigami tried not to show their fear of the other beings. The Arrancars easily had the upper hand despite the Shinigami's numbers. "Kill them," Shiro commanded with a wave of his hand.

The Arrancars moved with great speed, clashing with the Shinigami. The Arrancars had the advantage in speed and pure power. Shiro aimed his reiatsu to crush any of the Shinigami who tried to escape their fights with the Arrancars and Hollows.

Kisuke broke from the small battlefield, going to attack Shiro. The albino quickly dodged and a sword clashed with Kisuke's though it wasn't Shiro. The blonde's gray eyes went wide as he saw Mayuri in front of him wearing white and without his attachments, make-up, or helmet.

"Thank you Mayuri, get rid of him…" Shiro purred.

"Yes Shiro-sama" the male stated quietly. Then he lunged at the blonde, easily parrying any movements the other tried to pull.

Shiro stepped back to watch the fighting with Aizen and Gin. He was grinning. "Beautiful, perfect. If only aibou was here to see this, He would be happy to see them crushed like this." Shiro purred.

"We aren't crushing them Shiro… we are simply weakening their forces before we actually destroy them," Aizen corrected.

"Oh shut up, just because you raised me and aibou doesn't mean you can treat me like a child!" Shiro snapped.

"Just remember the actual plan then Shiro," Aizen sighed.

Shiro opened his mouth to retort but paused for a second. "MOVE!" the 3 beings flashed away from where they had been standing as a black and red wave of reaistu crashed there.

All fighting ceased, shocked eyes turning to the orange haired Shinigami. Shiro smiled. "Ichigo Kurosaki, welcome to our fight," Shiro chuckled. "We hadn't expected you here… we expected to crush the Soul Society, them going to you and having you come with them for a final stand for us to crush as well… but this works too," he added.

Ichigo straightened himself and glared. "Well come, come at me… unless you are scared, which you should be," the albino teased. Ichigo charged. Shiro moved to the side, kicking Ichigo in the back. The oranget stumbled, turning back to the smirking white man. "Come on, faster, stronger… you were strong before! You couldn't have defeated any Espada with this weak display, let alone Aizen or me!" the albino mocked.

Ichigo gritted his teeth. The Shinigami tried to come and rescue him but the Hollow creatures kept them away. Ichigo had to fight alone with Shiro. Shiro grinned wickedly at Ichigo and lunged himself. Ichigo barely blocked the swing but still got knocked back. "You are out of practice Ichigo," Shiro sneered.

"Shut it Hollow," Ichigo snapped.

"Make me then."

Zangetsu and Hellbender clashed, sparks flying. Shiro was slicing and parrying with ease while Ichigo was struggling to block the strikes. Ichigo's body jerked to the side, Shiro's sword nearly slicing him horribly. He didn't have time to think about it before Shiro came after him. Ichigo successfully locked swords with Shiro before giving the albino a kick to the stomach.

Shiro went down, rolling back to his feet, still grinning. "Didn't expect you to be such a dirty fighter," he chuckled with darkened gold eyes. "This will be a bit more fun now," he added.

The albino jumped at Ichigo, the oranget moving to the side only to get a punch to the jaw when he turned back to see where Shiro was. Ichigo scrambled back to his feet. Zangetsu had been knocked from his hand. He spotted it and rushed to get it but Shiro got to it first, kicking Ichigo again. He approached Ichigo, holding the oranget down with his foot square on the oranget's chest.

Ichigo's eyes went wide and he tried to move the foot. Hellbender gently met the base of his throat. "Don't move Ichigo," Shiro chuckled as he pressed the tip of the sword against the soft flesh.

Ichigo froze, staring up at the albino. The albino smirked. "I don't want to have to kill you, aibou wants you alive since you could be of use. But we can find someone else so stay still Ichi-go," Shiro chuckled, narrowing his eyes as he continued to smile.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called. Shiro looked up at her, eyes narrowing and raised one hand towards her.

"Shut up whiny bitch," he snarled, charging and firing a cero in less than a second. He didn't care if she moved or not, but he had shut her up which was enough.

Shiro kept the blade to Ichigo's throat and crouched. "Relax Ichigo, relax…" the albino whispered softly as Ichigo started to pant, his eyes fluttering. A pale hand gently touched Ichigo's forehead with 2 fingers. "Relax. Release yourself. Switch!" the albino demanded softly.

And that is what Ichigo did, closed his eyes and fell under a darkness.

Brown eyes blinked a few times. "Hey! HEY!" a voice yelled. The oranget jolted up, blinking at Tensa sitting in front of him.

"Tensa?"

"He's awake," the brown haired Zanpakto called to someone over his shoulder.

"Excellent," a voice purred.

The oranget's eyes went wide as he stared at a copy of himself. The only difference was their eye color, he had brown while the copy had glowing amber ones.

**Suspense!**

**Wrote about half of this in the past like 2 hours... along with me being distracted by other stuff xD I'm proud**

**Anyway since no one won the last game I had with this... we will try again ^^; Please make an attempt cuz I want you too... if you don't remember, you answer my questions right and you get a free request, whatever you want. My questions are the following... (made it simpler, two questions)**

**-What the hell are there two Ichigo?**

**-Who's the leader of the Arrancars?**

**Anyway, review thanks ^^**

**Oh and what should I update next? Anything but this and Sweet Sweet Revenge since I just updated those. You can choose any of my fanfictions, I have worked on or made notes for all so tell me.**


	8. Chapter 6: Aibou, Adorable Crying Child

The Shinigami ended up escaping from Hueco Mundo, Shiro allowed this. However, two captains were brought down and probably killed. Shinji and Kensei were missed but seen as a reasonable sacrifice given up through this horrible war.

It had been a few days now, Ichigo was still out of it. The 4th squad had looked over him and found nothing wrong, no wounds, no flicks in his reiastu, just nothing wrong almost as if Ichigo was pushed into a deep sleep or a coma. Kisuke and the 12th squad looked him over and found the same results, nothing abnormal other than the fact he had been asleep for so long. Even more odd was Ichigo wasn't going through any problems with not eating or drinking, his body even rejecting when they tried to hook him up so he would be fed and given water.

The Soul Society was a bit in a panic since something was killing off many Shinigami, not the seated or captains of the squad but many of the 'foot-soldiers' off. No one was sure what it was, some claimed to see it and described it as a shadowy figure just floating and no defined face or features. Other claimed it was a humanoid Shinigami or Arrancar wearing a dark purple cloak. Some more wrote it off as illusions; everyone was stressed so they were seeing things.

_"Strike, parry, strike, parry, strike, parry, turn, strike, strike…" the trainer droned on. Everyone seemed to be having trouble listening to the orders and doing them in time with the others. All but a few prodigies were having issues with this._

_One of the prodigies, a young brown haired male with cool brown eyes behind black framed glasses wasn't paying attention to either the trainer or the others' time yet he was easily keeping up and copying the correct motion. He didn't need to think about it since he understood the pattern of the orders so it was easy for him._

_A loud echoing screech sounds through the clearing, startling the brown haired male for a moment but he quickly falls back into position. Oddly enough, none of the other people or the trainers seemed to hear the noise. The noise sounds again, louder this time and again no one seemed to hear it. The male ignored it till the fifth time it rang in his ears, nearly shattering them at the pitch it rose to. Much to many of the other trainees, the brown haired male simply dropped their fake swords and pushed through the crowd, exiting the group. He rose a large noise and got yelled at by the head trainer with threats._

_The brown haired male ignored the threats, leaving the training grounds and following the crying he heard that grew louder but the pitch lowered from the high very young female childish screech to an older, male child crying._

_He stopped, staring at the sight in front of him. A young child, about between 2 and 3 sat in the middle of a half burned clearing of dead grass, trees, and foliage. The child was shivering as he pulled a ratty black blanket closer to his body. "W-who ar' ew?" the child asked quietly. His crying was quieted when he saw the older male appear, though his eyes and cheeks were still wet._

_"I'm Sousuke Aizen… who are you?" the older asked as he stepped closer a bit._

_"… My parents said not to introduce myself to strangers," the child stated, pulling the blanket closer around his body._

_"Well… why are you here in the middle of the forest? Especially in such a destroyed place," the man asked._

_"… That's not important," the child muttered._

_"Okay… where do you live? I can take you home then," the brown haired male stated._

_"…Can you just take me to the village? I can get home myself from there… I don't really trust you" the child replied as he stood up, keeping the blanket around him._

_The adult blinked, surprised a child this young could be so calm and in charge, more so since the child was in tears a few minutes ago. "Sure," he nodded. The child hesitated for a moment before walking over to the man. They began the short trek to the nearby village._

"Aizen…" a voice called the brown haired male back to reality. The Shinigami glanced at Shiro who was talking to him.

"Sorry-"

"Thinking of Aibou? I miss him too… but we have to continue on with the plan, as we were told." Shiro cut him off. Aizen nodded. "Now c'mon… we got some things to do before Aibou comes home," the albino added as he stood from the table they were sitting at.

"Of course," the brown haired Shinigami nodded.

Ichigo shivered, curling tighter around himself. He was stuck in his own inner world. The other oranget talked for him for a while before disappearing and leaving Ichigo alone with Tensa. Ichigo tried to question him but Tensa was silent.

Ichigo felt like he was shackled to the freezing glass of the building by invisible chains. He couldn't move, despite his mind screaming to move, his body was stunned and immobilize. The oranget was confused, he didn't understand what was going on. But worry also ate at him, worried for his friends and the Soul Society he was forced to leave because of Shiro. He hoped no one was killed or injured too badly. And he wanted out so badly to save them. Ichigo finally managed to shift himself but that was all he could do. He felt exhausted now, after barely moving a few inches. He let his brown orbs fall closed.

"Don't fall asleep yet. I need to talk to you some more," a voice stated. Ichigo forced his eyes open, staring at his amber eyed twin. "Good Shinigami… Do you remember what we discussed earlier?" the crouching oranget asked.

"…Not really… I know it wasn't something I should have been told though…" Ichigo was unsure and worried, guilty too.

"Good," the amber eyed twin nodded as he stood.

"Who are you?" Ichigo demanded.

"You will know soon enough."

"Are you the leader? Why and how are you mimicking me!?" Ichigo demanded.

"You catch on quickly Ichigo Kurosaki…" the other chuckled.

***dramatic music***

**Yay for finishing this =D**

**Kuro: Part of it seems rushed**

**Shut up Kuro!**

**Kuro: Fine... also Sigery has the next two chapters all planned out. The next will finish the flashback here and continue the story and the chapter after that will be a full chapter of flashbacks where the villain will FINALLY be revealed and along with why.**

**...I would yell at you but you didn't really spoil, just probably pissed anyone who REALLY wants to know now... also some of you seem to be catching on with my questions but you aren't getting all the details xD**

**Question game thing... again... questions:**

**Who is the leader? (Name, who they were before they became who they are now... err past/motivate I guess, etc)**

**Why is Ichigo chosen to be a focus of the 'evil' group?**

**Anyway please review, I will try to update something soon... Kuro is trying to make me work ^^; But he is having trouble with my short attention spanse**

**Random: Why isn't Grimmjow coming back in the manga Dx We all know he is the one with the sword to Kisuke, why is he not appearing! Also if you are confused... go read the manga**


	9. Chapter 7: Under The Cloak

**READ PLEASE: I would like to know how many readers I have for this. So can everyone please review, even if it's just a period or an emote or something. Just so I can gauge my readers. Thanks. Now you may read**

_The pair walked into the small village, the houses still few and far apart since they were only on the edges of the community. The child had been quiet the whole walk, mostly staring at the ground rather his companion. He continued to clutch the blanket around himself tightly. "You can go now; I go find my home from here. Uh thanks," the child stated._

_Aizen frowned but nodded. He stopped, watching the child walk off. He sighed and turned to head back to his training, where he knew he would be in a lot of trouble._

_A scream ripped through the air and Aizen whipped around to see the child now on the dirty ground, the blanket on the floor and an adult hovering over him, something shining in his hand. "Stupid child shouldn't have something like this," the man, obviously a thief sneered._

_"No! Give it back!" the child sprung his feet, trying to grab the stolen jewel from the thief. The man scowled and swung at the child. His arm was blocked by Aizen's who narrowed his eyes at the horrible man who stole from an innocent, young child._

_The thief pulled a knife and slashed, successfully cutting Aizen's arm. The brown haired man reached for his sword, which he didn't have with him after leaving it at training. But Aizen still refused to let the thief get away with the crying child's jewel. He got a few more cuts and a bruise but he kept the thief from escaping._

_"Halt! What is going on here!" a loud voice boomed. The fight broke up as a tall male appeared, a royal guard of the castle. A few other guards were behind him. The child smiled and raced over to the leader of the small group. "Mako!"_

_"Young prince? What are you doing out here?" the guard, Mako asked. The thief quickly realized what was going on and turned to run._

_"He stole it!" the child cried, pointing at the now fleeing thief. It took seconds for the thief to be taken down and the round purple jewel returned to its owner, the child prince. "Thank you Mako," the child chirped, hugging the guard's legs._

_Aizen watched, unsure of weather to leave or not. He was kind of surprised that the child was so energetic now and willing to talk as well as being the prince. "Who is this, young prince?" one of the other guards asked._

_"Sousuke something. He helped me get back here after I got lost earlier and then he was keeping that man from taking it," the child explained._

_Aizen was quickly welcomed into the group for helping the young prince._

* * *

Ichigo sat up very suddenly in his bed in the soul Society. A horrible aching pain shot through him and he groaned loudly. Horrible memories appeared in the front of his mind and disappeared just as quick, leaving Ichigo nothing but a horrible pit in his stomach but no knowledge of what to fear. "Kurosaki, you should lay back down," a familiar voice stated sweetly, though Ichigo knew who it was and that it was more of a demand actually. The oranget laid down, glancing at the 4th squad captain.

She looked him over carefully; the only thing wrong seemed to be his mental strain. Though she didn't have any idea what it was from. "You should continue to sleep," the woman stated.

Ichigo shook his head. "I need to get back out there!" he demanded. He tried not to crack under the frown. Finally she agreed and Ichigo was released from the 4th squad. He was quickly sent back to the human world, once again. They wanted to protect him from almost dying again and it annoyed the half Shinigami to no end. He _had_ to protect his friends and family and he couldn't if the Soul Society kept sending him away.

* * *

The Soul Society was in a panic. The remaining captains were trying to keep some order. It seemed the days of resting were over. The Arrancars marched into the Seireitei. Shiro was at the front of the army with Aizen and Gin on his sides. Behind the Arrancars were a large group of powerful Hollows. Shiro smiled devilishly at the crowd of Shinigami.

A soft mutter started upon seeing the previous captains, Kensei, Shinji, and Mayuri within the crowd of Arrancars. Kensei looked irritated while Shinji was just smiling his normal piano like grin and Mayuri was indifferent to the situation. The remaining Vizards, not including Ichigo also all stood with the Arrancars as well. They looked down on the Shinigami like they were the vermin.

"This should be an easy battle. This bunch of Shinigami are weaker than the one who invaded home all those years ago," Shiro stated. "You will be easy to defeat and kill," he laughed.

"What are you talking about? 'Home'?" Byakuya inquired.

"Shiro, most of them weren't around when that happened. The ones who were don't hold mercy for his kind or remorse for murdering them," Gin put in.

"Who are you talking about!"

"The Royal family."

The Seireitei went deathly silent. "The royal family isn't dead!" Ukitake argued.

"Yes they are." Attention turned to Urahara who was walking towards Shiro to join him. Yoruichi and Tessai followed him. "Yamamoto had them all killed. Well he tried at least." The blonde continued as he stopped next to Shiro, bowing slightly with a small smirk.

"You got the message, good. I didn't want to send someone to get you," Shiro chuckled. He looked at the Shinigami who were shocked to see Urahara standing with the enemy, working for him.

The blonde looked around. "Where's the young lord? I thought he would be here by now."

"He just arrived," Shiro stated. A second later, a large, very powerful reaistu spread over the Seireitei.

A dark purple cloaked figure appeared over the Shinigami's heads, flashing over to the enemy group. Shiro kneeled, taking the cloaked figure's hand and kissing it. "My lord."

"Stand Shiro, we are about to end this war. You shouldn't be kneeling."

"Sorry my lord," Shiro stood up, though he kept his hand in the leader's.

"Who are you!" Yamamoto boomed.

"You don't remember me? Shame, isn't it?"

Shiro moved closer to his lord, murmuring something soft into the covered hood. The hood fell away and eyes went wide with shock, jaws dropping, and a loud noise of rebuttal falling over the crowd.

**Worst cliffy ever? xD**

**Who do YOU think the lord is?**

**And yes that was the Hogkuyou (Spelling?) the child had... that's where it came from**

**And yay for a bit of insight on what happened with the leader =D**

**Anyway... predictions of the future events?**

**Next chapter is a whole bunch of flashbacks of the villain's life. And yes you will find out who it is**

**So please review, thanks ^^**


	10. Chapter 8: A Villian's Past

**... Many of you guessed correctly on who it was... congrats ^^ Sorry if the end seems a bit rushed... really wanted to finally get this out... okay you can go on and read now ^^ Enjoy**

_"Sou-san Sou-san," a voice called. Aizen turned, just as the orange haired child latched onto his leg. Aizen had known the young prince a little less than a year and almost been forced to come to the palace every day after training so the prince could play with him. The brown haired man had finally graduated the training and was almost immediately given the job as the prince's personal guard. "I heard you are my guard now Sou-san," the prince chirped excitedly._

_"You heard right, young prince," Aizen replied, ruffling the child's bright colored hair._

_"Yay! Sou-san gets to stay with me a bunch," the child cheered. He reached his arms up, making Aizen roll his eyes and pick him up. The child wrapped his arms around Aizen's neck and smiled happily._

_ "… Why?" the child asked softly, staring out across the burning, destroyed village. He was about 5 or 6 now, tears flooding out of his eyes as he overlooked his kingdom._

_"Some people are just evil like this young prince," Aizen stated softly._

_"… I kind of wish we wouldn't have hid now," the child sniffed as he tried to keep from wailing at the murder of his people._

_"Then we would be dead…" Aizen commented._

_"They are all dead? Why should we be too?" the child snapped._

_"What about your family?" the brown haired male asked._

_"Probably dead too… right?" the child wiped his eyes._

_"Maybe they are alive," Aizen tried to be positive._

_"Will you carry me?" the prince asked. Aizen scooped him up, letting the child tug his head under his chin and cry. The brown haired guard flashstepped down to the palace which was in shams. "Mommy! Daddy!" the child called as he turned his head to look over his destroyed home._

_Aizen walked the grounds, Ichigo looking around the ground nervously. They found Ichigo's family after a bit of exploring and the oranget wailed and cried harder. His twin little sisters, not even a year old yet were literally crushed, most likely using reaistu. They were dead, eyes wide with their fear and pain. The queen had a slit on her throat and burns all over her body. The king wasn't much better, actually burned more almost to charcoal. The young prince cried and wailed for his people, his family, his friends, his guards, his home, all that he had ever known was gone in a single night._

_The only hope the prince had was his loyal guard, Aizen and the fact his older brother was missing from the piles of the dead. The prince vowed revenge on the Shinigami who destroyed everything. He vowed to rip the Soul Society from its roots and destroy it like his home was destroyed._

* * *

_They moved to the Soul Society, beginning a plan to take revenge on them. Aizen was enrolled in the Shino Academy to become a Shinigami. The prince hid from the plain view. Those who saw him spoke of him like a fake ghost, an untrue legend. It's not like the child could do much anyway since he was still only a child, barely 7 years old. He learned of 2 important things during his sneaks around the Seireitei while Aizen was in the academy for only half of the 6 year education, knowing a good portion of what they were teaching already. The prince learned that most of the Soul Society didn't know of the murder of the royal family and the people of the royal dimension, only a few captains knew about it. The other thing was about who he hoped was his older brother._

_Against Aizen's advice, the prince went to the 13__th__ squad to see if the rumors were true. The rumors were about a raven haired teen that graduated the academy in 2 years and joined the 13__th__ division. Hiding in the shadows, the young child observed the people, gasping when he found his target. "Kai-nii," he whispered, hope filling his heart._

_The child had to wait till night fell to actually talk with his older brother. "Kai-nii!" he hissed, shaking the black haired male. Aqua green eyes blinked open and widen at the sight of the orange haired prince in the dark, amber eyes twinkling happily at the sight of his brother. "Ichigo…"_

_They went outside to talk and catch up. The conversation eventually fell to the Shinigami. "They killed our family, our people, and destroyed our home… how could you defend them!" Ichigo snarled._

_"Only a few of them did that! Most of them are kind. So there are a few bad apples in the bunch, most of them are good and kind. I don't hold the whole race for what a few did!" Kaien snapped back._

_"Their leader killed our parents! A corrupted leader will lead to corrupted people!" Ichigo yelled, trying not to cry that his brother was defending those monsters._

_"Not always!" Kaien protested. Ichigo glared at his brother before turning to leave. Kaien frowned and watched his brother disappear into the shadows. It would be the last time Kaien ever saw him but not the last for Ichigo._

* * *

_Aizen sat, watching the albino and prince play. They were on the outskirts of the Rukongai. Shiro had just been born last night and the pair were now playing, something good for them since they were only children. Ichigo was also trying to teach Shiro to speak though the only thing Shiro learned was 'Ichigo' and 'mine' which he repeated quite a lot every time he saw Aizen looking at them. Aizen sighed, watching them for a bit longer as Ichigo taught Shiro hide & seek. "Ichigo… Shiro… I have to go now… my classes start soon," the brown haired male called._

_"Okay Sou-san," Ichigo nodded. The pair watched Aizen leave. "Ichigo?" the oranget looked at his other half. "Mine?" the albino asked, staring at him with innocent eyes and arms open for a hug._

_Ichigo smiled. "Yeah, yours," he nodded, hugging the albino._

* * *

_After Aizen finally got out of school, he went to pick up Ichigo and Shiro. He arrived where he left them and they were plain gone. "Ichigo?" he called. The brown haired male was surprised when he was thrown to the ground, a bright red light right in front of his eyes, just held there._

_"Shiro! Down, it's just Aizen," a voice called. The red light receded and the brown haired male could see it was Shiro on top of him holding him down. The albino hopped off of his chest, quickly going to Ichigo's side, purring as he hugged the prince. Ichigo smiled sheepishly at Aizen. "Sorry about that… but isn't it cool that he can do all of that!" he chirped._

_"A bit," Aizen nodded. Ichigo smiled at Aizen._

* * *

_Urahara couldn't help but feel like someone or something was watching him. But every time he looked there was nothing there. It was unnerving and odd. The blonde sighed as he continued to walk through the Seireitei, back towards his home. He stopped again and whipped around, catching sight of something white. He walked back to where the white flash had disappeared to._

_He stared at the child, pure white skin and hair but eerie Hollow-like golden orbs surrounded by a sea of blackness. He wanted to say the child was an orphan but his red kimono was too nice and clean for that. "Why are you following me?" the blonde asked softly so he didn't scare the child._

_The child stared at him, silent. "Ummm are you hungry?" the blonde tried again. The child shook his head. "Well why are you following me?" the blonde asked. The child scowled at him, crossing his arms. Then he turned and flashed away. The blonde didn't know what to say. He wondered if there was really a child ever._

* * *

_Urahara couldn't help but notice the shadows that followed the newest captain, Aizen of the 5__th__ squad. He didn't try to notice it but it was odd to see two shadows, seeming almost twins following the brown haired captain. Urahara was the 3__rd__ seat of 2__nd__ division so he was pretty sure that Aizen didn't have a bounty on his head or really any enemies in general, Aizen was a very friendly captain if too friendly and kind. So the blonde decided to follow the captain around to see if there was anything to worry about, and to sate his curiosity._

_He had to follow the captain all day before he finally learned the brown haired man's secret. The blonde had stealthily followed him into his room where he finally saw the shadows. One was the albino child from before while the other was a colored copy with orange hair and amber eyes. "Sou-san! How can you keep smiling like that… doesn't it hurt?" the orange haired child asked innocently._

_"It's fine Ichigo… I don't know why you and Shiro were following… I thought you guys were training and such while I was here doing my captain things?" Aizen asked._

_"We need to learn more about the Shinigami too though… we are plenty strong right now! We could take on anyone captain in the Soul Society right now," the child stated proudly._

_"Maybe… though I kind of doubt it," Aizen chuckled._

_"Ichigo s-st-strong!" Shiro cried out. Ichigo blinked before smiling and hugging his counterpart. "Shiro is too," he cooed as the albino hugged back tightly. The blonde watched for a while long as the trio talked before going to sleep. Urahara was still curious but satisfied for the time._

* * *

_After a while, Urahara finally introduced himself to the trio and was accepted into their plot after a bit of testing his trustworthiness. They also recruited the soon to be Vizards who accepted the experiment to serve the young Prince and his cause against the unfair Shinigami. They still were willing to serve him despite how wrong the whole thing went. Urahara left with them to live in the town he was creating. The town they would use instead of actually destroying real human towns._

_The blonde being a genius made the town pretty easily but had a bit more trouble creating fake souls and gigai to make the town seem like a real town. Ichigo and Shiro spent a lot of time in the town, helping out while Aizen started his part of plan to play a villain. Ichigo would be their savior before betraying them later, a perfect plan._

_After Aizen was all ready and the town was perfect, filled with souls. Ichigo was pressed in a baby gigai, memories suppressed of all of his past life. He was given to a pair of souls similar to his real parents in looks and personality. Ichigo grew up with a few pairs of hands guiding and molding him to perfection. All according to plan, Ichigo tricked the Soul Society and was now ready to purify the home of the beings that ruined him and his world so long ago._

**...Yay? xD**

**Lots of random little memories... in order**

**Sorry I didn't get this out sooner... schoolwork, my annoying brain (in some cases), and my panic of not fitting in everything I wanted... sorry the last part is kind of rushed and not detailed... wanted to write them out but then it would have probably been another week or so ^^; So I rushed the ending a bit**

**Next chapter will probably be the reactions to Ichigo... maybe a bit of fighting... at the moment I'm predicting 2-3 chapters... maybe a bit more if I go crazy with the fighting xD**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed and review, thanks ^^**


End file.
